Welcome home, brother
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Sam got a beard for S14. What's Dean reaction to a broken and depressed little brother that finally got his brother back home? Will Dean be able to forgive himself for what he's done?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home

 _That voice. It couldn't be._

 _She turned._

 _The Marine._

 _Her brain tried to compute the man before her. The same uncompromising blue-gray eyes, but more distant. The same fit body, but more space filling. The same rugged features, but more bearded._

 _Bearded!_

Spnspnspnspnspnspnsonspnsonspnspnspnspnspsnspnspn

The first thing you are aware of is the deep silence surrounding you. It's the typical uncomfortable kind of silence, the one that you either fill with white noise or senseless words, just to see the tension leave the other person's body when you start chatting again, or as you do, break ice by kissing a woman, heading towards the bed. Either way, silence sucks. It leaves you alone with all those thoughts that keep your eyes open in the middle lf the night, trying to find the most wanted freedom through a single man tear.

You can't even hear the sound of footsteps to let you know where you are, specially when you have not opened your eyes yet. Your head and body hurt like hell, while you try moving your hands, shaping one of them into a fist. For your surprise, they're tied up, in a very professional way if you are honest to yourself.

Trying to remember things does not make the mess that is your mind clear. In fact, it's about the opposite. Everything is just a big blurry cloud of confusion and desperation. You try to get your hands free silently before you open your eyes, in case that the person that kidnapped you, or whoever you affected for you to end up like this, is around. The chains that hold you are warm to the touch, but you can't pay enough attention to that. You got to escape ASAP.

"-know it. We cannot be sure that he's gone until Dean wakes up" says a very familiar voice, probably from a few feet away. Some people may not be able to hear that, but you are. After hunting for more than twenty years, your body is trained to be alert to the most insignificant sound or movement.

Your mind loses the ability to focus on that conversation as your eyelids separate. The light is a blinding, almost painful…

Where the hell are you? What happened? Suddenly, a bell rings into your head. It's a simple word, a name that you've said all your life.

SAMMY.

Your brother, Sam. You don't know if he's okay. Maybe you're having those endless nightmares that feel real, and he's safe and sound, yet, you still worry about him. Bad things happen whenever you two are separated.

"'S'm" you say in low voice, trying so hard to remember the last time you saw him. Little flashbacks start to appear inside your head.

 _Sam's attacked by vampires_

 _Sam's dead, but Lucifer brings him back to life._

 _Lucifer…_

 _The Archangel Michael…_

Before you know it, everything snaps, and you remember all of it. You said yes to Michael, to save Sam from Lucifer's hands, also saving the world from another apocalypse. Michael lied, and he took the control of your body. He did things, bad things.

"Dean?" you hear that voice again. This time, you can put a tag on it. It' Cass' voice.

When your eyes adjust to the light, you see your angel friend with several bruises on his face, even blood on his knuckles and fingertips. Something bad is happening, and you're sure that it is related to you, or to your brother. After all these years, all you've done is cause pain and death all over the world.

"Sam" You repeat, this time more clear and focused on finding out what on earth has happened to your loved ones.

"Sam- He's gone to his room, but he'll be back soon… How are you feeling?" asks the angel. He's truly concerned, giving you that intense look that causes you anxiety. You've been there before. When the mark turned you into a demon, they cured you and you woke up to find Sam and Cass looking at you like you were a wild animal that needed to be restrained. What the hell have you done this time?

"Wha' happened?" you ask, clearly not ready to hear the answer. You look down, already feeling shame and guilt in your guts.

Cass takes a minute, probably to think how to say that you screwed up everything, by letting Michael wear you to the prom.

"It's complicated… Sam and I are going to take care of you. You should rest" says Castiel, trying to sound normal

Before you can even reply, he places two fingers on your forehead, and you are out of the count.

 ** _"I told you I wanted to be left alone, Samuel. I thought you were the smart one, yet you disappointed me with this desperate actions to get your brother back… You can't hide forever, and without Lucifer possessing you, we both know who's gonna win this war…"_**

 ** _"Dee-you can fight this... I know you're in there! Please, take control before it's too late! Dean!_**

 ** _Dean, stop!DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDean!_**

 ** _DEAN!_**

You wake up, sweaty and gasping. You saw Sam running away from you. Michael was chasing him, wearing your body, covered in blood. Sam was badly hurt, and when he fell, the Archangel pinned him to the wall and started beating him. One eye was swollen, blood was coming out of his mouth with each spoken word. He begged for you to take control, but you were not at home to listen to him.

When you are calmed enough to breathe properly, you realize that you're not tied up anymore. You're in Sam's bed. You're home, in Kansas. The light's off and the darkness murmurs the truth of the event that has happened. Your body still hurts like hell, and your knees can't support the weight of your body when you try to walk on your own. Falling on your knees is not the funniest thing that's happened so far, however, it could be worse. Sam could be dead, Cass could be hurt too.

When you finally stand up, you hold onto the furniture of your brother's room. A few items fall to the ground, but you can't care a less. You gotta find Sam, now.

TBC…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating my stories in a while. I have been really busy with college, plus a little bit depressed. I could not sit and write a chapter because I had no inspiration.**

 **Today, after watching a video of Sam's beard (S14), I had to write this! If you want me to continue this fic,please let me a review! Btw, who's excited to see S14?! Let me know what you think about this first chapter! Love ya ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Your memory feels like home to me._

 _So whenever my mind wanders, it always finds it's way back to you._

Spnspnspnspnspsnspnspnspnspnspnspsnspn

Sam's POV

 **Two months ago…**

You are in your room, silently staring at the fan on the roof as it moves in circles, trying to distract yourself from the fact that your big brother is gone. You miss his typical morning routine, that basically consists of him asking you how many pancakes you want for breakfast, or teasing you because you woke up at 6 AM to jog, seeing you sweaty and "smelly" as soon as you come back home. Now that you're thinking about it, you don't even remember the last time you eat properly, or even went for a run. You are just not interested on doing the things you loved to do anymore. Dean is out there, not being able to control his own body, probably desperate to come back home to you, mom, Cass and Jack. You know that trying to think about something else is not gonna work for more than five minutes, no matter how hard you try,so you found a strategy that is not great but it helps a lot these days. Alcohol is the only friend you want around, mainly because it doesn't ask any questions, it doesn't look at you with sadness or feels sorry for you. It's there for you when you need it the most, and when you drink too much of it, the endless days without a trail to find Dean become shorter and easier to endure. Cass, Mary and Jack have given up on telling you to stop drinking. A part of you is glad they did, but another part of you wishes Dean would come home and give you a parental talk about being sober, even if he'd do the same thing if you were the one out there, scared and alone. He'd tell you to get out and do something, anything but staying in your room all day. You're sure that he'd even tell you to get a chick, get laid and enjoy the ride. You have the Impala now, but it's Dean's most precious thing, and in the state you are in, you could crash it. When he comes home, he has to see her in a good shape. Sometimes you sleep in baby, sensing the smell of Dean's deodorant on the front sit. It's pretty comforting when you want to be alone and, sometimes, cry while holding another beer in your hand.

Jack tries to help you, he really tries everything he can. Sometimes you forget that he's just a kid after all. He's got some sort of darkness inside him, just like you, but he decided to fight the good fight. He chooses to see himself as a person that can get better, not counting on his powers to destroy Lucifer or Michael no more. You've been pushing him away whenever he wants to talk about Dean. Just by saying his name, your world falls apart one more time. The situation reminds you of Jess. You remember dreaming about her, looking away when Dean told you what Jess would want you to do. Dean is not dead though. He is gonna be okay. You will make sure of that. He's saved you when you were turning into a "monster", and even went to hell for you. You freaking owe him a lot more than you know, and it's time to repay the debt for a change.

Your mind can only focus on the very last time you saw your brother, allowing to be possessed by an Archangel, to save your ass as usual, right? You were always a pain the ass little brother to him, yet, he still loves you. He didn't necessarily said it, but you know it. Because of the way your father taught you to be, showing your feelings is a sign of weakness, and being a hunter requires to be strong, sharp and brave. You kinda failed at it, but you don't care about it if Dean's not here with you. John's dead, so he can't tell you who you have to be anymore. It's time to be honest to yourself now. If John told Dean to kill you, he had a pretty good reason to say it. You're a failure. Always have been.

You are the one that caused all of this, and if dying is the price to pay, you're willing to accept it as long as Dean and the ones you love are safe at home, away from the Archangel Michael and its plans to "purify" the world. That word makes a noise in your head, specially during the night. If Michael hurts or kills someone while wearing Dean's body, he will feel guilty as hell. He wouldn't show it, but you know your brother, as much as he knows you. There has not been estrange deaths or anything related to angels, so you supposed that Michael is not causing chaos just yet.

You look at your night table, taking another shot of whiskey, knowing that it will do the effect that you need. Passing out seems to be the right thing to do right now. Four or five shots later and before you are aware of it, your closing your eyes and lost consciousness.

You have had the same nightmare every single night for the past three weeks now. When you drink, it feels more real, and waking up is more difficult than normal…

 _You're running in the forest in the middle of the night, chasing after Dean, that's ahead of you. You call his name until you're out of breath, but he does not turn around to see you, as he'd do in a normal situation. Even though you're tired,your legs keep moving, and your throat hurts._

 _You lose sight of him, and that's the point where the dream becomes even scarier. You hear his voice calling you, but it's not Dean the one that's talking back. In the middle of the dark, you kneel and take a breath. You can't run anymore, but Dean is still out there. You gotta find him._

 _ **"Giving up so soon on me again, little brother? I thought that you wanted me back in your life. Maybe you'll hit another dog and meet a girl that does not deserve to have you in her life"**_ _says Michael, taunting you._

 _You don't answer, deciding that you're not gonna give the Archangel the pleasure of a pathetic answer. He's won._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry, Sammy. Your big brother is here for you. I am gonna take care of you, like I always do. You're an abomination, but I can't change the dirty blood of yours. Or can I?"**_ _asks Michael, this time appearing in front of you with its piercing blue eyes glowing in the dark. The angel throws a fist towards your jaw, sending you to the ground. You are still seeing stars, however, your body stands back up. Every movement you do is blocked by Dean, and before you wake up, he takes an angel blade and says with an evil grin on his face_

 ** _"I should have done this a long time ago, but you cannot change your destiny. Here's the big moment… Goodnight, Sam"_**

You can't see yourself dying, but you are pretty sure he kills you every time. So many things you could have done differently… Every single choice that you took contributed to destroy the life of your loved ones…

A few hours later, maybe, you hear a knock on your door, that does not help with the headache you earned.

"Sam, can I come in? We need to talk" says Cass from the other side of the door. You want to be alone. Why can't he understand that? Your mouth stays shut, as you hear Castiel calling your name again, this time clearly worried about you. Perhaps he thinks that you choked on alcohol and died. You kinda wish that would happen…

It's pathetic to even think about it, but every little thing reminds of Dean. He would knock on your door, and if you didn't respond, he would open the door anyway. He would push you off the bed, draw a little smile on your face, make sure that you're okay.

"I'm gonna open the door, okay?" says the angel, as is he were talking to a toddler.

"Any leads?" you ask, bot even bothering to be polite or look at him.

"Um… No, unfortunately we haven't heard any news of him yet. We will find him though. Your mother is worried about your health, Sam. We all are. Are you hungry? I can cook something for you, if you want me to. Perhaps, some bacon, or a burger?" answers Castiel, looking at you with sad eyes.

Just by hearing the name of food, your weak stomach feels sick. You barely crawl in time towards the sink of your bedroom, before all the amount of alcohol you consumed and small snacks you ate yesterday are out of your system.

Cass stays still, unsure of what to do. Dean would rub your back, telling you that everything would be okay. It's stupid, but you need those words to feel safe. You feel so empty and numb…

When you cannot stay upright any longer, Castiel helps you walk towards your bed, where you curl up like a scared and lost kid, waiting for his hero to save him…

Cass leaves after several minutes, and all you can do is sob once you're alone. You're a walking mess, and no one is gonna repair you this time. Perhaps it's time to grow up and be as strong as Dean is. That will happen later though , because all you can do is take an aspirin and close your eyes again.

 **TBC...**

 **Author's Note: THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! I am so happy and excited to share this new chapter with y'all! If you enjoyed it and want me to continue, leave a review ?**

 **See ya soon! Would you like to read Michael's POV in the next chapter? Maybe Dean can fight to take control of his body! So many things can happen! ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Dean: Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong._

 _Sam: What made you change your mind?_

 _Dean: Long story. The point is... maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human._

 _Sam: Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down._

 _Dean: Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet._

 _Sam: So, what do we do now?_

 _Dean: We make our own future._

 _Sam: Guess we have no choice._

 **Spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

 **Michael/Dean POV**

You're not fully aware of what's going on in the real world. Actually, this is the very time you're riding shotgun in your own body, unable of doing anything to reverse the situation.

Michael has taken control of your body and mind. Everything you know, he knows. Even though you try to hide the fear and feeling of desperation, he senses it and uses it against you, threatening you, saying that he's powerful enough to kill your family with a snap of his… your fingers.

 _"We had a deal, you son of a bitch!"_ You shout from the inside, as the Archangel walks on the street with a neutral face. His expressions are way different that yours, and it feels so wrong. You know you did the right thing when you saved Sammy alive and killed Lucifer, but now the situation changed. You had it all, your mom, Cass, Sammy and Jack. Maybe you just can't be happy and that's the only real explanation that can fit in your mind right now.

Michael ignores you, as expected, looking at his surroundings with a mix of fascination and rage, directing those feelings towards your world and the humans that live on it. He shuts your voice, just to fill the silence with his irritant murmuring.

"You have to understand something, Dean. I am doing a good thing here. Seeing what you have been through… I cannot understand how you still have faith on the good of this planet. You know better than anyone that humans are not good soldiers. They never were, and that was the reason why I had to take control of my world. God bailed on me when I needed him the most. When I killed my brother for the first time, I was happy. The prophecy said that great things would happen once I ended his life. I thought God, my dear father, would come home again to be by our side after leaving for so many years. I guess that you can understand that need, right? Every single angel counted on God. I had to be my brothers and sisters father. I had to be there for them. What you do out of love counts a lot more than words. God never showed up. He bailed on you all too, when you needed him the most. Me being here… We will make great things together, Dean Winchester. Once the main source of evil is finally eliminated, you will find yourself free of the endless weight that comes along hunting monsters and saving people. Humans will be happier, living in a world with a different God. I will rule it, give you everything you want and protect your loved ones as long as you allow me to finish my mission"

You can't answer to him, but if could, you would do it. Time seems to pass slowly, watching life through close eyelids. You're blind in a world full of colors. When you allow to think about Sam, you wonder if Sam felt the same way when he was possessed by Lucifer. You never talked about that with him, since he acted weird and nervous every time you even mentioned the fallen angel's name. Now you kinda understand him. Michael has not tortured your soul, however, you can consider what he does to you under the category of some sort of mind torture.

His constant reminder of his power over you makes you feel hopeless and angry. You were foolish when you thought you could escape from destiny's hands. Gabriel said so many years ago. Sam was gonna be Lucifer's vessel, and you Michael's one. Just because it didn't happen at the same time, it didn't mean you wouldn't be Michael's bitch. If you're honest with yourself, you're tired. You've won battles, but the ones that you lost seem to be heavier than you admit. The only reason why you kept on fighting is family. Sam,Cass,Mary and even Jack. Family means the whole world to you. Sacrifices were made for them, and se were made for you. You know that Sam won't sit and wait for you to have you back by his side. Your family will fight for you, and that's the scariest part of it all. If he hurts them, or even worse, you won't be able to forgive yourself. Michael seems annoyed for some weird reason, so you know that he'll do something when your eyes turn from green to a piercing blue color.

Without a word, you're put to sleep, and everything goes dark.

….

You know your mission and the reasons behind it. Humans were made to obey, to be told what to do. This world is different from the one you lived in, starting from the fact that you lost the battle with Lucifer, and by what the angels say, this version of yourself is in hell. According to the stories they everybody talk about, Sam Winchester ended apocalypse and "saved the world". You will have to kill him if he gets in the way, but now you've got a very important mission to take care of.

After appearing in front of the church where Anael is, you make sure you've got the angel blade in your jacket's pocket. Even if you have to chase every single angel and demon that are against you to the end of the world, taking control of the situation and spread the fear amongst the supernatural beings is your main objective. She worked with Lucifer, therefore, she's going to be the first victim.

You open the doors of the empty church, finding her counting money. Killing her is gonna be easy.

"Anael… what a pleasure to finally meet. I have to say that I was impatient to see those beautiful wings of yours" you say with a grin on your face.

"I thought that they were just rumors, but hey, you proved myself wrong! The angels are looking for you, and so are other people, Michael" says Anael, with a sassy tone. It sounds pathetic to admit this, but she is attractive. You have to control yourself on your goals instead of thinking like a human. Why is this happening?

"I know that. I am powerful enough to destroy all of them in a second,including you, dear" you say with sharp voice, seeing her body slightly tensing under the threat. It brings a satisfactory feeling of victory, yet, it doesn't last long. She smiles and turns around, now facing you.

"If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. I can be by your side, you know? I declare myself guilty if you want me to. I helped Lucifer, but I quit helping as soon as I could. He forced me to help him. He even took my grace" she said, looking at you with those fierce eyes full of passion. She starts walking towards where you're standing, still being a little hesitant to touch your hand when her body is inches away from yours.

"You're playing with fire, little angel. Are you aware of that?" You ask, trying not to give in to the attraction. You never felt this way, but being in a new and stronger human vessel affects you. It makes you weaker than you thought. You blocked Dean, so he will not be aware of what is happening, or hear what you think. You know you can't trust her. She's gonna betray you sooner or later. You can't stop thinking about her beautiful vessel's anatomy.

She kisses you, and you can't help yourself but kiss her back. Your hands are now on her body, while she unbuttons your jacket and touches your hair.

Kisses turn into a touch, and before you know it, you're lying on a bed next to her. Your move along with hers as you keep kissing, connecting your bodies, enjoying the pleasure that the act brings. Your heart is pumping blood faster, your mind cannot focus on your mission anymore. Even if your internal self tells you that you're making a mistake, you let yourself go for a short period of time for the first time in a eternity. Adrenaline fills your blood, makes you feel that heaven's on earth. You're happy and smile for the first time in decades. The plan is still the same one, however, who said you couldn't rest and fill the emptiness you feel inside for a little while?

 **TBC…**

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for y'all! I love Sister Jo, and I totally ship her with Dean,so I decided to include her in the fiction!**

 **Hope you don't mind! Tell me if you still want me to keep on writing this fiction, and what you thought about this chapter! Will Michael!Dean kill Anael? What do you think of Dean's vessel affecting Michael's plans? Leave me a review if you can! See ya soon! ?￢ﾝﾤ**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"There are only patterns, patterns on top of patterns, patterns that affect other patterns. Patterns hidden by patterns. Patterns within patterns._

 _If you watch close, history does nothing but repeat itself._

 _What we call chaos is just patterns we haven't recognized. What we call random is just patterns we can't decipher. what we can't understand we call nonsense. What we can't read we call gibberish._

 _There is no free will._

 _There are no variables."_

 _― Chuck Palahniuk, Survivor_

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Destiny is something no one can change. Humans tried to do so since the very beggining of times, trying to reach the sky when their feet were dirty in the muddy ground and their skin was already covered with sins and blood of innocents. God created them with the idea of having free will, but Michael knew better than his father, even before men discovered fire and could define the dysfunctional term called "society". If God had heard him when he warned him about those humans, this would not have happened, no matter which world he was in. He had been blind, trying to find someone who could praise him when some of the angels saw the truth about him. It wasn't fair.

Humanity... what started the beggining of the end, is now gonna surrender under your power. God left, and some angels did the same thing when the big boss was not around. They were severely punished though. Every single being on Earth that is against the rules must be killed, in a very painful way, as a warning sign to the ones that may want to start a fire to destroy your kingdom.

Dean is weak, and the good part of it is that he doesn't bother you as much as he used to. Even though you are still getting used to live in this new environment, you feel safe in your new vessel. Somehow, it just fits you so perfectly, holding your power and grace together without combusting, ending in ashes and sometimes, pain along with it. In your world, the man that used to be your vessel died in the moment you needed him the most. He was weaker than expected, but this one is stronger than any usual human being you have ever seen. You feel something in its blood. According to Metatron, Dean Winchester would say yes to the alternative version of you. You thought that he had said yes, being his vessel, before being yours. You were surprised when you heard that they used his younger brother's vessel instead. Maybe everything was meant to be anyway, no matter what details someone could alter, happening with a little twist. Pattern after pattern, what is written must happen. Killing Lucifer again brought you joy, and maybe this is one of those times you are grateful for destiny and its surprises.

You open your eyes, focusing on what's happening in the present time. Anael is laying on the bed next to you, her body only being covered with a thin white sheet. You never knew that...sex was so good, and you may try it again soon, if the storm that's coming does not fall on you unexpectedly. You know that sooner or later, "Team Free Will", as Dean Winchester called the group integrated by him, Sam, Cass and Jack, will try to rescue the elder Winchester. Through Dean's memories, you can see all the demons and angels they killed. Dean is strong, fierce, even dangerous. You controling his strenght will only improve his qualities. You can also see Sam's "Puppy dog eyes" when he makes a mistake or wants to do something that does not make sense to his overprotective older brother. Those situations remind you of your brother, Lucifer. You were an older brother too, and you did everything you could to save him from being the Devil. You did not have the courage to defy your father though. The thing you see the most in him is the infinite patience and strenght to carry on through the dark times, always saving each other when the other brother is in trouble. So yeah, there's no doubt that Dean's crew will show up and try to kill you without killing your vessel too. Dean's fell under the effect of your grace, and when he dies due to starvation or dehydration, his body will become yours. The whote noise that he creates when everything is silent won't bother you anymore. He will witness how you kill people before passing, but you don't care about his feelings. He must learn how his world... your world now, is gonna be like from now on.

"Michael" says Anael sleepily, looking at you, feeling pleased and... happy maybe? Human feelings are very stressful and intriguing, yet they make you feel some kind of special spark inside you. You may have felt it before, but after an eternity of war and anger, you forgot what your happy life used to be like.

You don't say anything to the angel. Not because you're shy or tired. Your soul does not need a four hour nap to feel good and active. Actually, you've got nothing else to say or do with her for a while. She is still a threat to you, and now, she may turn into a weak spot that you don't want to credit. Not even to yourself.

Stretching your sore muscles, you get up quickly and pick up the same clothes you have been wearing for two days now. Taking a bath may be necessary, but it is not something you feel like doing right now. Time seems to fly by, so you can only focus on what's really important. Taking control of heaven and hell is what really matters right now. Demons will be afraid of you, and so will the angels. Luckily, Anael shuts her mouth after insisting on knowing where you're headed. She knows that you can sense her and find her if she decides to run away, and if she talks, she is gonna die before expected.

Once your vessel is decent enough to be in the morning silent city, where people are just waking up to go to work, you walk out the cheap and dirty motel room, observing the sky above you. As an Archangel, you can sense the vibes that the angels release with each action they make, even walking through Earth, being blinded by the angry clouds sorrounding heaven. What's left of it anyway...

You plan your next move, trying to be discrete for now. When you have a solid plan on your mind, the war will begin. The last thing you need for now is another being chasing you. You're tired of killing rebel angels, or humans to win. If only conquering the world were a little easier, you would be on the golden throne now.

"I suppose that the rumors are true, then. When my buddy told that the famous Archangel Michael was walking on Earth, I laughed at him" says a man, being possessed by a demon. You can sense the broken soul within him, after many years of torture.

"Your friend was not wrong. If I were you, I would stay away, unless you want to be the first... second victim" you say aloud, with a grin when you remember that Lucifer is dead in this world too.

"I am not a coward, Michael. In fact, I brought some buddies with me, you know? We were looking for your feathered ass, as well as some hunters are too. Many demons, angels and hunters knows about you now... Actually, they are too busy trying to find you that they are letting us alone. If I bring you to the big boss, I'll be golden. That's the deal. So, what are you gonna do about it?" the demons taunts you, holding some sort of blade that you have never seen before.

In a second, four more demons show up, all of them smiling at you, their eyes turning black. You know now that your head has a high price, but that does not change anything. You are an Archangel, and they are simple demons. You will always win.

The fight begins when one of them intends to punch you in the stomach, however, you send him away with a simple movement of your hand. Taking the angel blade out of your pocket, you stab one of the demons, being careful to avoid the fist coming from another one that's appeared by your side in a blink of an eye.

A few minutes later, and with blood covering your face and outfit, you smile successfully, feeling how all the anger you had been keeping inside vanishes in the thin air. You are willing to clean the mess you made, but when a homeless man appears in the distance, you disappear. Little do you know, the evidence that you left behind will be the first mistake you make. After stealing a car, you decide to leave town. Lay low for a while is the right thing to do. Teleporting from one place to another will leave grace as an evidence, that angels can sense. The best thing you can do is act like a normal human being, trying to go as far away from the crime scene as you can.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So, here's another chapter! I really wanted to see more Michael!Dean. Exploring his mind and plans is so exciting! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! If you want me to continue writing this fic, please leave me a review :) Love ya and see ya soon!**


End file.
